


Wrong Number

by Peryton



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, Non Avengers/SHIELD AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 09:14:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7502676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peryton/pseuds/Peryton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha is being followed by someone late at night and calls Clint for help, only she misdials and a stranger answers instead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrong Number

"I’m going to kill a man."

Maria brought the phone away from her face and looked down at the screen in confusion. Unknown number. Maria sighed, she had been pulled from sleep and answered the ringing phone automatically and now she was stuck with some prank caller.

"I need you to tell me reasons not to." The voice came through the phone again sounding increasingly frustrated.

"Er... Messy, you won't be able to eat tomato soup again for the flashbacks, frowned upon in polite society." Maria suggested.

There was a pause then

"Clint?" The voice on the other end of the phone asked.

"Sorry, no."

"That's just great." The voice sighed. "I'm sorry for calling you, I misdialled."

"Well, wait," Maria said not entirely sure why she didn't want to take the opportunity presented to her to go back to sleep before her alarm would wake her. "Maybe I should keep talking if you're really considering murder."

"It's fine." The voice said amusement bleeding in over the frustration Maria had heard previously.

"Well what has this man done to deserve homicide? Bad date? Crappy boss?"

"He's been following me for nine blocks and is taking care to stay out of sight."

"What?" Maria asked sitting up, suddenly alert and worried for the woman who had woken her up.

"Don't worry," the voice said. "You should be more concerned for him trust me. I’m trying to remember why I shouldn't beat the crap out of him right now."

"Well maybe you should tell me where you are and I can help you beat him." Maria said slapping her forehead with her free hand as soon as the words left her mouth, blaming the abrupt awakening and lack of sleep for her comment.

The voice on the phone laughed lowly and Maria felt her stomach somersault at the sound, maybe she hadn't just blown everything by being weird, Maria's lips quirk up into a smile and she settles herself more comfortably in the bed. Then she hears footsteps quickening to a run and a series of muffled thuds through the phone.

“What was that?” Maria asks concerned.

“Oh, I just climbed up onto a dumpster and pulled down a fire escape.”

“Right… why?”

“I’m going to jump the guy when he rounds the corner.”

“What. You can’t… what if-”

“Relax. I promise not to ruin my ability to eat tomato soup in the future. I’m going to hang up now.”

“Wait!” Maria says panicked. “What if something happens? Let me stay on the line and I can call the police if it sounds like he’s getting…” Maria lets out a disbelieving laugh, “I don’t know, if it sounds like he’s getting the better of you? If there’s screaming?”

“What exactly would you tell the police?” The woman asks amused. “A strange woman calls you up and tells you she might kill someone and now you think she might be in trouble?”

“Well, it might help if you tell me your name.” Maria says.

The voice pauses again and Maria thinks she’s hung up until “Natasha.”

“Hi Natasha, now I quite like talking to you, I don’t want to have to do it through a prison phone.

“So you want to talk again?” Natasha asked and Maria could just imagine the smirk on her face that went with that tone of voice.

“I wouldn’t be against it.” Maria says, her casual tone belying the sudden quickening of her heart.

“Well what’s your name? Just so I know who to put onto my visitors list if I do go down for this.”

“Maria.”

“Hi Maria, be quiet now he should be coming round the corner right about…”

“What! No, Natasha where are you, let me call the police.” Maria said frantically, but the sound on the other side of the phone had dropped and Maria could hear an unnerving silence.

Maria got up from her bed and started pacing the room, maybe she could tell the police and they could track the location of the phone calling hers Maria thought as she started pulling on her trainers and a hoodie, not quite sure why she was dressing but feeling like she had to be doing something.   

“Hi.” Natasha said into the phone again, sounding a little breathless.

“Natasha!” Maria cries.

“He’s fine.” Natasha replies nonchalantly, “Just unconscious.”

“Okay, but how are you?” Maria asked.

“I’m fine, a little banged up, but I’ll live. I didn’t realise he had a knife.”

“You should go to the hospital.” Maria responded worriedly.

“Lack of taxis is why I was walking at this time in the first place.” Natasha answered dryly.

“Where are you?”

“Just up from Tenth and Main.”

“That’s maybe ten minutes from me.” Maria replies calculating

“Well rest assured your neighbourhood is now minus one knife wielding assailant.”

“I have a car; I can take you to the hospital.” Maria continues, ignoring Natasha’s comment.

“I don’t need the hospital, I’m fine, really.”

“You got in a knife fight with someone.”

“Is it really a fight if the opponent is disarmed and downed in under two minutes? Surely that’s more of a scuffle, a skirmish at most.”

“I can only assume you’re quipping because you’re weak from blood loss. I’m coming to pick you up, don’t move.” Maria says authoritatively.

“You’d really meet a stranger at gone midnight and let them in your car?”

“You’re not a stranger, I know your name.”

“It could be fake.”

“Is it?”

“…No.” Natasha lets out a disbelieving chuckle. “Which is weird really, I usually give a fake name until I know I can trust someone.”

“Well I’ll count myself honoured to have your real name.” Maria replied distractedly as she looked for her keys.

“You should.” Natasha murmured, Maria just making out the words through the phone.

Maria quickly left her apartment and went down to where her car was parked, she still had Natasha on the line although neither had said anything. Maria didn’t want to hang up on Natasha and have her leave, Maria was sure she wouldn’t get help for her injuries on her own.

Maria quickly made her way to where Natasha was waiting, as soon as she reached the destination she jumped out of the car, looking around for Natasha. A few seconds later the shadows of an alleyway moved and a woman with red hair emerged, one hand holding a scrap of material to her arm. As the woman moved closer the light illuminated her and Maria held back a gasp, even tired and dirty she was the most attractive woman Maria had ever seen.

“Wow.” The redhead said looking at Maria.

“Hey, Natasha right?” Maria said erasing the distance between the two of them and trying to sound unaffected by the redhead.

“That’s me. And you must be Maria, you’re nothing like I pictured. I’m actually pretty glad I got Clint’s number wrong.”

“You’re hurt.” Maria said her worry turning into annoyance.

“I’m not really sure why I waited for you to come.” Natasha said a little distantly.

“I’m glad you did.” Maria said peeling back the piece of blood soaked cloth and looking at Natasha’s bleeding arm.

“Me too.”

Maria looked up and saw Natasha staring at her, her lips curved into a smile and a slight puzzled frown on her face.

“So why was this guy following you anyway, and how were you able to knock him unconscious and only get this cut in return?”

“That really sounds like a third date conversation.” Natasha replied smirking.

Maria raised her eyebrows “So you’re offering to take me out twice before you tell me the tale?”

“Well I count any situation where someone tends to someone else’s injuries as a date so just once before the big reveal.”

“Wow, suddenly my expectations for the next time we meet have been lowered dramatically.” Maria said dryly. “Maybe we should exchange numbers so if this happens to you again I can skip the drinks and get straight to your secrets.”

“Oh Maria, I don’t think you can manage my secrets just yet.” Natasha practically purrs as she moves closer to Maria, her uninjured arm snaking around the brunette’s waist, Maria swallows and feels her heart speed up but Natasha pulls back, revealing Maria’s phone in her hand.

The redhead inputs her number into Maria’s phone while Maria tries to calm her racing heart. Natasha looks up and meets Maria’s gaze, smirking at the brunette’s obviously flustered state.

“Although…” Natasha continues her eyes tracking over Maria’s form. “I did receive a blow on the head, maybe someone should be there to make sure I don’t fall asleep with concussion.”

“I can take you to the hospital-”

“Or we could go back to yours.” Natasha suggests.

Maria smirks back cottoning on to Natasha’s train of thought. “I suppose I could keep you awake, I’ll find something nice and easy for you to keep you alert since you’re injured.”

Natasha’s eyes danced at the implied challenge and she pulled Maria back to the brunette’s car, taking the opportunity to dance her fingers across the small of Maria’s back at the exposed skin causing the brunette to shiver involuntarily.

“We’ll have to find out just how easy you are then Maria.” Natasha quipped as Maria started the engine.

The brunette rolled her eyes but couldn’t help the smile from breaking out across her face; there were worse ways to be woken up than by a beautiful woman in need of help, who needed sleep anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> Quick one because I just can’t leave these two alone. And this is what happened when I sat to write more of the next chapter of my Twilight fic only to get stuck.  
> If anyone has any fic recommendations or wants to chat my tumblr is Perytonsshadow


End file.
